Riddle Me Robin
by Ruse07
Summary: Samantha Heart is a painter and is hating herself for falling in love. Angela Heart is an overachiever who cannot stop her attraction to the smartest boy in school. Action based romance including OCxRiddler/EddieNigma and OCxRobin/TimDrake/RedRobin
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is a story my friend Enigma Mystery (check out her art on www. deviant art . com) and I wrote together in high school :P Just thought I would type it up and throw it up on ._

_*We do own the two OC characters (Samantha and Angela Heart), everything else Batman related is ownership of its creator and DC Comics and does not belong to us :D Thanks for reading!_

…oOo…

Batman Fanfiction:

Chapter 1

"Whoa! This movie is amazing!" A very attractive boy, in a letterman jacket exclaimed loudly.

A quick chorus of "shhhs" echoed around him as his date slapped a hand to her forehead with a sigh of frustration.

Why, oh why did she have to chose the stupid one tonight?

Samantha Heart, better known as Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance for the fifth time. She should have known better then to pick up one of the most irritating; though extremely attractive, boys from the local football team, as her date tonight.

Standing at a whole 5'4'', with a curvy figure, short, well styled, dark blonde hair, and piercing ice blue eyes, meant that she could have any man she wanted. This boy, Mike, had been the only hunk of flesh good looking enough to even grace her presence tonight.

Too bad he was dumber then a box of rocks…

"Hey babe," Mike said rather loudly; earning more glares from the surrounding audience. He threw his thickly muscled arm over her tiny shoulders and leaned in close to her face, she noticed the stain of butter on his teeth.

Sam merely crinkled her nose in disgust.

He shoved some matted bills in her hand, they were greasy and wrinkled. "Go get me some more popcorn and an extra large soda." Mike commanded, belching loudly while turning back to look at the screen.

"Excuse me?" Sam demanded, leaning away from the arm locked around her shoulders. Did he even realize who he was talking to?

Mike lifted his arm to grab the mostly empty soda sitting in the catty between them. "Extra butter on the popcorn babe."

Sam huffed, annoyed that she had just been treated like a wench in a tavern, but stood to leave anyways. Anything to get away from Mike, for even just a couple minutes.

She shuffled her way down the isle, making her way through the dark theater and to the lobby.

The lobby was empty except for the clerks, who were two young teens probably 16 or 17, who were flirting shamelessly with each other. Sam marched up to the counter and dropped the greasy money down as quick as she could.

"An extra large soda and a large popcorn ple-…" She paused her order, noting that the two teens had stopped and seemed frozen. "What's the matter…?"

Something cool touched her temple and she froze as well. From her peripheral vision should could see the barrel of some small firearm. A green clad arm, marked in question marks slipped around her waist and held her in place.

"Just give me all the money and no one gets hurt…" A smooth, sexy voice purred just over her right ear. No run-of-the-mill thug had a voice like that.

Sam's fear was quickly replaced with anger and annoyance. She had never been the type to letting something as simple as getting robbed scare her!

Sam snapped as the clerks continued to look on in horror. "Are you going to give the man his money, or are you going to let him shoot me?" She demanded, her teeth grinding in frustration.

The clerks snapped to immediate attention as the mystery man thrust a burlap bag forward while chuckling. They began to fill it with cash from the draws and returned it once the registers were empty.

"Thanks doll." The mystery man whispered and kissed her on the cheek, before releasing her, his warmth disappearing.

Jumping in surprise, her hand immediately flew to her cheek. She turned to see a glimpse of a purple and green object dart through the movie theater doors.

Sam smirked while rubbing her cheek where the feeling of the mystery mans kiss lingered. "What a loser…."

…oOo…

Angela Heart, was very well known for being the smartest girl in school. Being the daughter of the top scientist of Wayne Enterprises had its benefits. All the materials she'd ever need and a very nice, private high school tuition.

Standing at 5'7'', with an athletic build of lean muscle, long golden hair, twisted into her trademark messy bun and dark, deep blue eyes, she was the perfect picture of class president and top of her class.

Well usually top of her class….

Ocean colored irises narrowed in disbelief and slight anger as she eyed her transcript for the semester. "Number 2?" She snarled at the tiny piece of paper, its black bold "2" mocking her. Her glared turned and focused on her nearby, fellow classmate, Tim Drake. Her one rival in the whole school…

He, was sitting, nonchalantly staring out the window, near his desk. His blue eyes, were scanning the city in the distance.

Somehow, Angela just knew who had gotten number one this semester…

Standing, she walked over to his desk. "So, how did you do this semester Timothy?" Sam asked lightly, a terribly false smile plastered on her face.

Seeming to have expected this, Tim turned his gaze to her, a small smirk playing across his mouth. "Something bothering you Ang?" He asked, his tone gloating and confident.

Dropping her façade, Angela slammed her hand on his desk.

The chatter of the classroom silenced instantly.

"Watch your back buster, because next semester I WILL be number one again…" She whispered dangerously, leaning in close to make sure he got the message. Her competitive nature was overruling her natural thought process.

"Try me Angela." Tim dared, leaning in closer, so that their noses were barely touching. His eyes were defiant, and Angela knew that he was just as competitive as she.

"Just kiss her already!" A random female classmate cheered. Many wolf whistles and cat calls followed.

Turning from Tim with a "humph", Angela ignored her classmates and stalked back to her desk.

She gave him one last glance and he just smirked back at her. His grin growing.

She promptly threw him a hand gesture, that she had learned from her sister.

…oOo…

_A/N: Yes yes, the Batman character are OOC I knows this. And I'm sorry but I don't actually know the characters well, considering all my info comes from a second source :D Sammys is longer then Angies, this time around, but each will have their own kewl things so it'll even out. _

_*Also reviews are welcome, not needed, and no flames excepted, only constructive criticism please and thankies._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Oh wow we have watchers D: THE PRESSURE! Sorry that this hasn't been updated as soon as I wanted it to be. I briefly lost inspiration to continue revamping the story due to Trigun coming in and stealing the spotlight. Enigma is wanting more so it helps encourage me. Thanks to everyone whose watching :3_

_*Disclaimer* We do own the two OC characters (Samantha and Angela Heart), everything else Batman related is ownership of its creator and DC Comics and does not belong to us :D Thanks for reading!_

…oOo…

Batman Fanficion

Chapter 2

"What are you pouting about?" Sam asked her younger sister, as she took her customary spot next to her on the overstuffed, cream colored couch.

Angela huffed angrily and took another scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "I'm not pouting!" she exclaimed, shoving the scoop in her mouth.

"You're dressed in Batman pajamas, your hair is in a sloppy bun, and your eating ice cream right out of the tub." Sam pointed out as Angela's scowl deepened.

"I always wear Batman pajamas, my hair's always in a sloppy bun and I always eat ice cream out of the tub." Angela said in defense, aggressively scooping another spoonful of ice cream.

Sam nodded, almost sage-like. " But you're not enjoying it." She paused as a brief thought crossed her mind. A small smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth. "Tim got number one didn't he?"

Instantly Angela's eye lit up and the room seemed cackle with a furious energy. "YES! I can't believe it!" The tub of ice cream went flying as she exploded. "I study all the time! And does he even look at the text book? NO! He doesn't hardly even listen in class and remember that group project we were supposed to do **together**! Well, I was the one who ended up doing the whole thing, minus him signing his name on the paper! And not to mention he messes with me in front of the whole class-!"

"Messes with how!" Sam demanded, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. She may have stood smaller then her younger sister, but she had a fierce reputation for being a bad ass at their school, even if she had graduated two years previous. Sam was also very overprotective of her baby sister, since their dad was usually working and their mother had run off years ago.

"Nothing I can't handle" Angela waved her sister off, going to pick up her ice cream tub. She meandered back to the couch, and plopped down in the cushion that was comfortably shaped like her behind. Taking yet another bite, she paused eyeing the television as she did. "Whoa, look at this, turn it up sis."

Sam turned up the volume as the reporter began his report, "a man known as The Riddler had successfully robbed more then five banks in the past two weeks and broken out of Arkham Asylum once already. The public is urged to watch for this mad man. He is identified by a green costume, often covered in question marks."

"Oh my…" Sam muttered in acute horror. Somewhere in her gut she knew that man. His photo shot wasn't all too terrible. He had a rather nicely shaped face with a strong chin. Her horror quickly turned into amusement and she gave a small chuckle. "It's the loser man."

"Who?" Angela asked through a mid bite of ice cream.

Sam watched the television intently, while answering very calmly. "Loser man who tried to rob the movie theater. Well did rob the movie theater after holding me hostage."

"TOOK YOU HOSTAGE?" Angela stood so quickly the bucket of ice cream went flying again from her grasp. "Were you going to tell someone!" She demanded.

Samantha merely shrugged, seeming not to care too much. "Nah. He wasn't even worth it, a laughable villain at best."

"Sam…" Angie sighed, fetching the bucket of ice cream again. "You're supposed to tell someone if something like that happens."

She shrugged again. "That guy was a wimp."

Coming from the city of Metropolis, the girls were fairly used to danger. Though Superman did do his best to keep the city crime free, it wasn't entirely possible and both girls had been introduced to crime at a very young age.

When their mother had run off, their father had moved them to Gotham City, hoping for a new fresh life. Unfortunately, the crime in Gotham City was the same if not worst then what Metropolis had. Their father's job paid far too much money for something, so insignificant as crime to scare them away.

They had both been trained in various forms of marital arts to help them with self defense. Samantha preferred a more aggressive style of mixed martial arts, karate, and taikwando, where's Angela preferred a more defense form of aikido.

"Obviously not Sam, they said he's been to Arkham Asylum." Pointing to the screen with her dripping spoon, Angela continued. "That's for the bad of the bad, like The Joker and The Penguin."

Sam shrugged yet again for the third time. "Like I said, a loser."

…oOo…

Tapping her foot in annoyance, Sam checked her watch yet again, seeing the minute hand move. "You have GOT to be kidding me." She moaned, angrily eyeing the man standing in front of her in line.

He had been arguing with the desk clerk for the past hour, over some stupid overdraft fees. Didn't this place have more then one clerk? Honestly, where were her tax payers dollars going? To shine the new statue of the mayor?

"I'm sorry Sir, but the files clearly state that you overdrew the account." The clerk had been nice so far, but Sam could tell his patience was wearing thing. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to either wait to speak to an accountant or leave."

The overdraft man grumbled profanities while he walked off to sit and wait for an accountant.

_FINALLY!_ Sam sighed with relief as she approached the desk. "Hello, yes, I would like to make a withdraw…"

"**Don't anybody move!" **A thugs voice echoed across the large bank lobby. "This is a holdup!"

Sam could feel the enamel erode away, as she ground her teeth in frustration. "Are you SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME?" She barked turning around the face the thug.

She stopped and stared. Loser Man was standing between two thugs. Thugs with very large muscles and shotguns. Loser Man himself was still wearing that ridiculous green spandex suit with the purple question marks all over it, and a small purple mask covering his eyes. There was a golden cane, its top half shaped like a question mark, in his hands.

He stared back at her for a moment, a flicker of surprise crossed his features before he commanded the thugs while pointing at her, "take that one hostage."

Tiny but fierce, Sam glared up that the huge man that approached her. "Don't touch me." She warned him.

He merely laughed at her pathetic attempt of intimidating him, and grabbed her hands, pulling them tightly behind her back. "You smell nice," his voice grated on her ears, "maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to keep you when we're done."

Wasting no time, Sam stomped his toes as hard as her heel allowed. The thug howled in pain his grip on her hands weakening. Ripping her hands loose, she widened her stance before undercutting the man behind her with the palm of her hand, sending him falling to the ground.

"Eye chiwawah!" Loser man exclaimed, hold his new, shiny, gold cane in front of himself protectively.

Smoothly Sam took an offense stand, ready to pulverize the other thug and the loser man.

Suddenly, the glass windows of the roof shattered and a man dressed in black landed directly in front of Sam.

Sam back away while brushing glass off her shoulders and a hair with a scowl. "Always with the fancy entrances. Took you long enough, though I had it handled."

She got the impression that Batman was raising an eyebrow at her under his cowl. "Nice work, but I'll handle it from here, step aside please."

"Pfft… whatever." Sam shrugged casually, walking off to the side while Batman dispatched of the last thug.

But, just before he could get to The Riddler, The Riddler shimmied over to Sam and held a small dagger up to her throat. She went ridged in his arms, the feel of the cold steel at her throat. "We meet again, Ma Chere," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath fanning over her neck. Voice was still incredibly sexy… "Let me go Batman, or the girl gets it!"

"Oh no, please don't hurt me!" Sam cried, sarcasm literally dripping from her voice. "Oh whatever shall I do!" She exclaimed before bursting into laughter. The irony of the situation had finally made her crack.

Batman and The Riddler looked at her like she had grown another head when she exclaimed, "You have GOT to be kidding me! All I wanted was to have a normal day. I can't get some money out of the bank without being held hostage and being robbed by some _Loser Man!"_ The Riddler had the decency to at least look insulted, while Sam turned her head to eye him. "You could be a decent villain if you got rid of those ridiculous spandex and wore a suit or something!"

Batman chuckled and Sam swiveled to eye him. "You think that's funny? You're the guy in a spandex suit dressed like a bat! AND must you always feel the need to destroy things? I mean honestly there are probably holes in every single building you run by, do you have to shove your bat gadgets up every buildings ass or what!"

It was The Riddlers turn to chuckle at this before he suddenly gave a twitch and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry I'm late!" Robin the Boy Wonder said his hand falling from a pressure point on The Riddlers neck. "I had to make a pit stop on the way here!"

…oOo…

Angela tapped her foot impatiently as she checked the school cloak once again. "He's late!" She murmured scanning the long table of the student council. The council members were currently standing around making small talk while they waited for the vice president to show for the meeting.

"Where's Tim?" The secretary, a very pretty brunette named Zoey, asked in a whining voice. It was common knowledge that she, amongst many other girls in school had a crush on the enigmatic vice president.

Angela gave a small snort, wondering the same thing herself. It _was_ his turn to bring the coffee and donuts. It didn't matter though, he was usually was on time no matter what. Angie flipped out her phone and checked the exact time. "He's got three minutes and we're starting with or without him."

"Does anyone have his number?" The treasurer named Josh asked, holding out his little flip phone, ready to dial. "We can call and make sure he's okay."

There was a large amount of "no's" along with shrugs. As popular as the vice president was, it seemed he never let anyone close enough to let it be a personal relationship. It was well known that he didn't let anyone have a relationship with him beyond school, other then…

"I'll call him!" Angela hissed flipping open her pink phone. She hit speed dial nine and listened for a ring.

"I'm here!" Tim exclaimed running through the double doors of the student council room, a box of donuts in one hand and coffees in the other. The phone in his pocket began to vibrate and ring to the song 'Crazy Bitch'.

Angela could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Does that always play when I call…" She asked venomously eyeing his pocket, as if trying to light fire to it.

"Huh? Oh this?" Tim laid down the donuts and pulled the phone out of his pocket. It continued to ring loudly. "Yeah, custom for you, the crazy bitch."

The rest of the council had gone silent. The members were more then likely listening to every word to use for gossip later. It was a popular rumor that Tim and Angela were secretly a couple.

"You do know what that song is about right?" Angela asked ludicrously, trying her best to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Tim gave her a little smirk. "Yep." The phone continued on still with _doing you all night, scratches all down my back…_ It didn't help Angela's state of mind when he started swaying to the song, mouthing the words.

With a roll of her eyes, Angela took her seat at the head of the table. "I call this meeting to order."

Everyone took their seats, Tim on Angela's right, and the others in various spots. Angela was pleased when Tim put on his 'business' face. "I would first like to thank everyone who participated in the community fundraiser. We reached our goal and they money will be donated to the Gotham City Orphanage."

A small round of polite applause sounded.

"Now for the first order of business. I would like to discuss and, I'm sure you all know what it is, is the theme for this years prom." The girls gave small cheers and the boys nodded enthusiastically.

"Now I would like for the council to give some suggestions." Angela motioned to the Secretary to begin taking notes.

"I motion for the a Masquerade." Said the Historian.

"I motion for A Midsummer Nights Dream." Said the Secretary.

"I motion for a Black and White Formal." Said the Treasurer.

Angela nodded, they were all very good ideas, but all very common and often used. "What if… we did a Batman and Robin theme?" Angela asked, and many eyes lit up with excitement. "Or better yet a Superhero/Super Villain theme?"

A chorus of 'oooos' and 'awwws' echoed across the table, everyone giving small nods.

"I second that!"

"I third it!"

"All in favor of the Superhero/Super Villain theme please raise your hand." All hands, but one were up and Angela looked at Tim in mild surprise. "Motion passed…" Angela confirmed, as she observed Tim, who merely stared at his paperwork, hands on the table clenched into tight fists. "Next order of business…"

…oOo…

_A/N: Sorry I had to repost, the original second chapter wasn't long enough and I felt guilty. Beside since I have half this story already written I didn't have an excuses for not writing more. I plan on writing more later today, if my kitties would stop being ornery :P _

_* Thanks again for all those who read, and as before no flames excepted, only constructed criticism and regular reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Kittehs are so easily amused by laser pointers hehe. Thank you for all the reviews! The guilt of not writing when everyone keeps asking me to continue feeds my need to finish this bad boy __J_

_*Disclaimer* We do own the two OC characters (Samantha and Angela Heart), everything else Batman related is ownership of its creator and DC Comics and does not belong to us :D Thanks for reading!_

…oOo…

Batman Fanfiction

Chapter 3

"Formal dinner?" Sam asked her father, looking up from her crossword in the newspaper. Angela ate another bite of cereal and watched her father curiously.

"That's right!" Their father puffed out his chest proudly. "Your old man is getting another promotion! And Mr. Wayne is having a celebration dinner for all the department heads, and their families are invited!"

"Grats Daddy-o!" Angela cheered, leaping out of her seat to embrace her father.

Sam merely scowled into her black tea. Their father was a workaholic, and _only_ enjoyed his work. Often, he abandoned his daughters to work extra shifts, sometimes even staying over for many nights. Ever since the girls mother had run off with some mob boss, their father had hardly acknowledged their existences. Sam was surprised he had even bothered to invite his daughters, that he spoke to less often then a stranger on the street.

Sam sipped her tea before asking, "Is this so formal that we will need to bring a date?"

"Nothing like that." Father answered, as Angela detached from him and took her seat. Their father snagged a quick cup of coffee before turning back to his children. "I expect you both to wear something very nice, and be on your best behavior though."

Giving a small smirk, Sam eyed her sister who had moved back to her cereal. "Isn't that too bad Ang? You could have asked Tim Drake to go with you."

"Mr. Waynes ward?" Their father asked incredulously, eyeing his younger daughter. "Are you two dating? You do go to the same school don't you?"

"Ew, no way!" Angela protested, waving her hand at her father, as if say "no way". "We're just friends daddy, if you can even consider us that. He's my vice president on student council is all."

"_Your_ vice president?" Sam questioned slyly. "Not just any vice president, but yours?"

Angela glared at her older sister. "Shut up Sam! As many times as The Riddler has kidnapped you, you would think he had a thing for you. You're his lover or something!"

"You are completely right." Sam answered, her expression so straight and honest that Angela's jaw dropped. "I'm actually one of his henchwomen, my villain name is Taboo. Haven't you heard of me?"

"Liar!" Angela hissed, flipping the paper over, she pointed to an article, large on the front page. "It says right here, his henchwomen's names are Echo and Query!"

Sam picked up the paper, a small scowl forming on her features, and an ugly feeling twisting in her stomach. "Is that so…?"

…oOo…

"Mr. Wayne, these are my lovely daughters! Samantha and Angela!" Their father said proudly, and gave them both a small push forward.

Samantha approached Mr. Wayne first. She was adorned in a clean cut, black, cocktail gown. The neckline plunged in a V nearly to her belly button, shaping her breasts and hips nicely. It was made of the softest silk with little crystals that glimmered and gleamed whenever she made the slightest movement. The dress was accompanied with a pair of sexy black pumps, that added inches to her height and accentuated her legs.

She shook Bruce's hand in a quick, professional way, introducing herself briskly.

Next up, Angela followed her sister. She also was wearing a black dress, this one more modest then her sisters. It was made of a similar material, one that simmered when she moved, but was more subtle. The dress was strapless and cut off at the knee on one side, and at the ankle on the other. A pair of simple black heels completed the outfit. Angela's hair was in her customary sloppy bun, though less sloppy and held with a gemmed clip.

Ecstatically, Angela shook Bruce's hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne! My name is Angela!" She literally glowed with adoration at finally meeting her idol. It was no secret that Angela hoped to one day work for Wayne Industries like her father.

"Angela?" Bruce gave the young girl a charming smile that nearly had her floating. "Yes, I've heard of you! Tim often speaks of you!"

"All good I hope?" Angela asked questioningly, sparing Tim a suspicious glance.

"He says you're a very bright student, and are very diligent in your studies! It's people like you we like to keep an eye out for at Wayne Industries! We're always welcoming the new generation into the company, helps to keep ideas fresh!"

"Oh. That's good to hear. " Angela seemed very surprised at the fact that Tim had actually spoken well of her, and really didn't hear the semi hidden job offer at the end of what Bruce had just said.

Sam just shook her head at her bubble headed sister and gave a small chuckle.

"Since you two know each other so well. Why don't you sit together?" Bruce offered, escorting the young woman next to his ward, who was currently standing next to the chair he had chosen for himself for the meal.

They both looked briefly horrified, but said nothing, smothering their expressions with a neutral look.

"Pull my chair out for me, and you die." Angela hissed venomously, as soon as Bruce had stepped away and Tim had grabbed the back of her chair. Shrugging, he took his seat and Angela took hers.

Samantha's father pulled out her chair for her, on the opposite side of the table and Sam sat.

Dinner was a normal, quiet affair until…

"**This is a hold up!"** Someone shouted, and a random woman screamed somewhere in the restaurant.

Sam bit her fork so hard, the metal bent. "Don't tell me…?" She groaned and swung her head toward the shout.

Indeed.

It was HIM.

Suddenly, a spray of gunfire sounded and Sam was quickly ducking under the table, pulling her father down with her. The sound of bullets thunking into the wooden table top, and breaking glass could be heard.

"What are you doing!" Sam could hear The Riddler shout once the gunfire had subsided.

"But Hunny Bunny!" A woman whined back, her voice extremely irritating. Sam felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "I was just having a bit of fun!"

"I don't roll that way." The Riddlers said sternly, and Sam could just imagine the woman pouting.

As the two continued to bicker, Sam scanned the area under the table. It seemed everyone had made it under safely, that or the woman was a terrible shot. Sam let out a sigh of relief when she seen her sister tucked protectively under Tim.

"You okay?" Tim asked Angela, who nodded back, an expression of fright on her face.

Angela was much more bookworm then her sister, and was defiantly less of a fighter. When Sam had been in school, she had excelled mostly in art and sports, where her younger sister excelled in just about everything else.

"It's going to be okay." Tim reassured Angela, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Sam felt grateful to him at that moment. Every since they mother had run off, and their father had delved into work, Sam had essentially become her sister's mother figure. She had always been her protector, often beating up the bullies that would pull her sisters hair in school or the one guy who had said he was going to be 'tapping' the younger Heart sister. Sam had beaten him up so badly, that she was pretty sure he wasn't going to be using his _parts_ on any femalesfor quite awhile.

Needless to say, it was nice to have a break from being protector for once.

Speaking of protecting. Sam started to move out from beneath the table, ready to kick some ass.

Her dad grabbed her arm, seeing the familiar expression on his elders daughters face. "Don't even think about it." He warned.

Angela gave a gasp, breaking Sam from the comment she was about to snap back at her father. "Where's Mr. Wayne!" She asked fearfully.

"Stay here." Tim told Angela, "I'll go look for him." He began to crawl away, only to have Angela stop him.

"Be careful, okay?"

Sam nearly choked, when she saw Tim kiss _her_ baby sister on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." He promised before crawling away from the table, staying low to the ground.

"Told you so." Sam smirked at their father, whose mouth was gapping open in shock at his younger child.

"Oh, whose this?" A female voice chirped from behind Sam. Sam's eyes widened as a hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up hard, forcing her to stand. Blinking away the sudden tears of pain from her eyes, Sam eyed the woman from the corner of her eye.

The woman had short brown hair, with a rather plain face. She was muscular, with an ample chest that was covered in skin tight green spandex, with a large question mark covering her whole chest.

"A little girl, eh?" The woman asked, giving Sam's hair a good yank. "She's cute, kind of slutty in that dress though."

"Third times a charm." The Riddler exclaimed, eyeing Samantha with an apprising look.

Sam noticed with smug satisfaction that he was now sporting a green suit covered in question marks, with a purple button up. He had donned a green top hat that matched the suit nicely.

"Hold that one tight Echo, she's feisty." He approached Sam cautiously, "Nice dress babe, what size are you? A five?"

"Four actually." Sam sneered, struggling against the girl 'Echo' a bit to test the woman's strength.

"Query!" The other woman, the one that shot the gun looked over. She was extremely similar in appearance to the one holding Sam, except her hair was long and blonde. "Bind her hands! We don't want any flying fists this time around." The Riddler smirked.

Query produced a spool of green thread, that she then used to tie Samantha's hands tightly behind her back. Sam tested their strength… she may have been able to snap it if her arms weren't so awkwardly pulled behind her.

"You leave my sister alone!" Angela's voice commanded, and Sam looked at her younger sister in horror. The younger had stood out from under the table and was standing threateningly toward the pair of villains.

"Angie! _NO_!" Sam shouted, struggling against Echo. Angela was tough when needed, but not actually violent enough to hurt someone.

Angela ignored her sister, instead she glared at The Riddler, her expression serious. "Let my sister go. Or you'll regret it."

The Riddler laughed, and twirled his golden cane. "Riddle me this little girl. How many thugs does it take to take down one little high school girl?"

Smoothly, Angela's feet slid into a defensive stance that Samantha had seen many times. "None," her sister answered, "because she can take them all."

"Wrong!" The Riddler laughed again, he nodded to two thugs; who Samantha hadn't noticed till now, who advanced on the crouching blonde. One of the thugs had a large bruise on his chin.

Angela wasted no time, flipping the nearest thug charging her, using his own body weight to send him flying face first into one of the tables. The table cleanly snapped in two, the thugs weight too much for it to hold.

The second thug, the one with a bruise, approached the blonde, his massive hands reaching for her throat. Only to have a black boot kick him in the side of the head. He crashed into the table they had dinned on at the impact of the boot.

"Are you alright?" The person who had kicked the thug asked. It was Robin, Batman's faithful sidekick. Batman was following the Boy Wonder closely behind.

Angela stared at him dumbly for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think so…" She looked to the thug she had thrown into the table and gasped, hands covering her mouth in shock. "Did I do that!"

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes, her sister was just so weird sometimes.

Robin took Angela's shoulders, and Sam felt the same annoyance as when Tim had kissed her sisters cheek. "You did good. You adverted the crisis without hurting him too bad."

"I guess so…" Angela muttered, still seeming in shock.

"Holy cow, that kid's pretty strong." Echo muttered from behind Sam.

Sam gave a small chuckle. "You think she's strong? Then you'll really be scared of me!" Sam screamed before crushing the woman's toes so hard with the heel of her shoe she could hear the bones breaking. Immediately Sam was let free and she jumped through her arms like a hula-hoop.

Snapping the ropes holding her hands, Sam gave Query a complimentary punch to in the face, knocking the woman unconscious instantly on top of breaking her nose. Grabbing one of the nearby chairs, Sam swung it over the trying-to-stand-back-up Echo's head, breaking the chair in half.

Their father let out a sob of fear, probably horrified at how monstrous his daughter was acting.

"That's my sister!" Sam could hear say Angela proudly.

"Eeep!" The Riddler squeaked as soon as Sam's gaze landed on him. He held up his golden cane in an attempt to protect himself from her.

"Riddler…" Sam growled, yanking a small spray bottle from the depths of her dress. It was painted green, with a little canceled out question mark on the side. "My father is the brightest engineer at Wayne Industries, so it goes to say that I myself am fairly decent at chemistry myself. I would like to introduce you to my newest experiment. It's called Riddler Repellent."

"R-R-Riddler Repellent?"

"Yes, it has x10 times the sting of pepper spray." Sam narrowed her eyes before quickly launching herself at The Riddler, who squealed like a girl, and turned to run. Sam was too fast for him and swiftly tackled him to the floor, and proceeded to beat the tar out of him with the bottle, not needing to actually spray him.

"Do we honestly need to do anything when she's around?" Robin asked Batman, who shook his head solemnly.

…oOo…

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. The updates will be getting even slower past this point. The next chapter is written out already but beyond that its all outlined but not finished _ Oh and sorry, I seem to always ending writing everything from Sam's 'POV' whenever it's the sisters together. She's just so fun to write __J_

_*Also reviews are welcome, not needed, and no flames excepted, only constructive criticism please and thankies._


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Thank you all again for the reviews and watchers! We really appreciate all the unexpected support! Hopefully I can get this finished one day and maybe come up with a title along the way!_

_*Disclaimer* We do own the two OC characters (Samantha and Angela Heart), everything else Batman related is ownership of its creator and DC Comics and does not belong to us :D Thanks for reading!_

_Note: __**This chapter contains some sexual references. If this offends you, yadda yadda, you know the drill, don't like don't read.**_

…oOo…

Batman Fanfiction

Chapter 4

"Oh come on!" Sam glared at her sister, who glared back. "It's the weekend! Why do homework on Friday when it's due Monday?"

Angela was wrapped up on the couch, a stack of school papers and books pilled on the cushion next to her. She was currently using a textbook as a makeshift desk, so she could work on homework while watching her favorite channel, the news.

"Unlike you Samantha! I want to excel in school and not paint the rest of my life!" Angela replied hotly, giving her sister a glare before shuffling around some papers and attempting to ignore her elder.

Rolling her eyes at her goody two shoes sister, Sam grabbed the huge stack of homework and casually tossed into the nearby fireplace. The fire leapt up merrily, burning brightly from the fresh kindling, as Angela looked at it in horror.

"You just threw five classes of homework in the fireplace..." She stated dumbly.

"Yep."

"I should kill you now."

"Prolly."

"I need a drink." Angela admitted, her head falling back on the couch in exasperation.

"Great! I'll buy you one at the club!" Sam cheered, grabbing her sister by the hand and dragging her up to get her dressed up for the party.

…oOo…

"I will kill you in your sleep…!" Angela yelled threateningly over the loud bass of the club. She glared down at her older, yet shorter sister.

Angela was currently dressed in a pair of short white shorts, ones that would expose more then leg if she were to bend over too far. Sam, had stolen all her nice shirts and hidden them away for the night, forcing Angela to put on a short fishnet shirt with just a black bikini top underneath. Black combat boots completed the outfit, along with a little bit of shadowy makeup.

"Wear your hair down. It looks so much better." Sam complained, plucking the clip out of her sisters hair before she could protest. Long, thick, golden locks to tumbled down around Angela's shoulders.

Sam herself was wearing what she liked to call "The Little Red Dress". It was a tube top dress that looked nearly painted on her curvy form, the bottom stopping just above the halfway mark on her upper thigh. It was accompanied with a pair of thigh high, white heels and a single white glove that ended at her elbow.

Stomping her foot and crossing her arms tightly across her chest, Angela turned from her sister. "I am going home!"

"Well I guess you really don't want those copies of your homework, that I happened to, just for you, get a hold of someone to give to me. So that you could have your stuff for school on Monday."

Angela spun around to face her sister, her face alight. "Really?"

"Yeah that's right. He should be getting here pretty soon."

Right as Sam checked her fancy, gemmed watch, a person sauntered up to the girls. Both sisters turned to see Tim Drake, dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a form fitting red tee.

"Hi! Sam said you needed some copies of this weekends homework?" Tim asked Angela, while holding up a manila envelope full of papers. "Course," he gave her the one over, seeming to like what he was seeing, "you'll have to work for them."

Angela simply looked horrified, suddenly attempting to cover her exposed skin. "I'd rather FAIL!" She squeaked, turning to run out the doors of the club, her face red.

Tim's tone stopped her. "Guess I'll be getting number one again then." A challenge.

Forcing down her shyness, Angela wheeled in a circle, marching up to her rival and ripping the envelope from his hands. Her competitive nature had once again decided to overrule her natural thought processes. "You're ON!"

Tim smirked at her, his normal gloating expression on full display. "No, you're _on_. You're riding _on_ the back of _my_ bike home."

Blinking, Angela glanced over to where her sister had been standing. "What about Sam…?"

"I'll take a cab!" Sam replied, a smirk stretching across her mouth.

"Argh! Don't you DARE tell anyone at school about this!" Angela threatened Tim, slapping the stack of papers down on the nearby bar. The bartender eyed the parcel with a raised brow before going back to cleaning his glass.

"Hm, wasn't going to, but good idea!" Tim pulled out his phone with his free hand, snapping some quick pictures of the Class President. "The guys on school board will just _love_ these!"

"Tim!" Angela whined, reaching for the phone that was soon held high above her head and out of her reach.

Tim danced away from Angela, snapping pictures while laughing. Angela chased the dark haired boy out on to the dance floor, spouting curses the whole way.

Sam just rolled her eyes at the twos antics, and stepped on the dance floor.

The fog machine was on high tonight, billowing large clouds of gray smoke across the feet of the dancers. A pleurae of different lights pulsed and waved around the crowd, following the beat of the music. High intensity moments of beats flashed red, yellow and orange, slower moments were blue, purple and green.

Sam's hips began to sway with the beat as she danced with an invisible partner. The crowd seemed to part for her as her surly eyes searched for a potential dance partner. Many of the boys in the crowd watched her as she swayed along, her dance flowing through the crowd without resistance.

"Gotchya." She purred, eyeing a man through the crowd.

He was leanly muscled, with black hair and green eyes. Dressed in a formal casual black pants, black shoes and a green button up under what looked like a light coat of some kind. The top few buttons were undone, exposing smooth creamy flesh beneath. A purple tie was loose around his neck, as if he had just left the office and had come right to the club. [1.]

Sam licked her lips. She had always had a thing for the big wigs. Something about the suit and strict business life that they usually brought, was something that had always been attractive to her.

Only problem was, he was dancing between two scantly clad females. They were both husky with muscle, with rather plain features. They were wearing matching green dresses, both shorter then Sam's own short dress. One had long blonde hair, the other short and spiky brown hair.

For some reason, they looked oddly familiar…

Sam shook her head, her icy blue eyes fixing on her target. She approached the threesome, her eyes only on the man in the middle.

"Hi there." Sam purred, her voice a throaty velvet. Placing her hand on her hip, she ran the other down the curve of her breast to her hip, drawing his gaze. "Wanna dance with a real woman?"

The mans eyes followed the path of her hand, an appreciative glint forming in his gaze, a smug smile gracing his mouth. Pushing the two grinding females away; much to their protests, he stepped toward her, his hands finding purchase on her hips as they began to grind softly to the music.

"Got a name?"

Surly eyes, captured his green gaze.

"Samantha. And you?"

"They call me Eddie. Eddie Nigma."

…oOo…

"You going to dance with me?" Tim asked Angela, his hand outstretched toward her.

The phone had been thoroughly cleansed of any and all pictures concerning her and her outfit. Angela was merely standing now, with her arms crossed.

The dance floor hopped all around them, couples bouncing and dancing to the beat.

She eyed the hand as if it offended her. "I supposed this is a club, and you're the only guy here I semi trust…" Sighing, she took the hand.

Quickly, she was pulled flush against his body and held there tightly by his hands. A dark rosy blush flushed her cheeks all the way to her ears.

Tim gave a low chuckle, and whispered softly in her ear, "So nervous Angie."

Her heart thudded harder in her chest. Traitorous thing! Its not as if it was any different then dancing with another random boy. One who was tall, good looking and as nicely built as Tim was.

A new song just happened to be booming over the speakers, its bass thumping loudly. As lights dropped and flashed, changing to purple, green and blue. The patrons dancing around the pair began to step down with the beat, the grinding couples moving slower. Their dances became more sensual as thick smoke billowed out over the dance floor.

Angie moved with the beat, her confidence coming back with the music.

When they had lived in Metropolis, she had taken formal dance lessons, so keeping the beat was an easy task for her. Smoothly, she turned from her partner and stepped to the beat, shaking her booty sensuously smooth with the music.

Tim, at her back, kept a steady rhythm with her. His hands snaked around her waist, sliding down to her hips. He directed her using his hands, their movements moving in tandem.

Angela lifted her arms and wrapped them around Tim's neck, as their bodies touched and grinded together. The soft form of her body melded perfectly to his hard and fit one. They flowed together like a single entity.

_Its just a dance._

Angela told herself, but couldn't stop the hot feeling that rushed to the bottom of her belly and back up her whole form. The tips of his fingers felt scorching hot whenever they touched the bare skin of her exposed midriff.

Dark lashes fluttered open as she slyly peeked up at him. His eyes were closed, obviously very much into the music or the dance. He nosed her hair very gently while they danced and his hot breath puffed on the back of her neck, and Angela felt shivers roll down her spine.

Wow.

Had Tim always been this hot?

Angela guessed he wasn't really that bad, maybe just a bit shy toward people he didn't know too well? He was an exceptional student and a very popular guy with the females of the school.

_And I'm the one who gets to dance with him._ Came the thought smugly, a small smirk forming on her mouth.

"Who knew a goody girl like you could dance?" Came the heated whisper from her hair.

Angela frowned and ground her butt hard into her partner, feeling something greeting her back. "Seems like you like it." She replied, looking back at her partner, a Cheshire grin creeping across her face.

Tim smirked, and pulled her flush against him. A pair of strong hands locked around her waist, holding her tightly in place. He continued their sway.

"Hm, and if I do?" Came the surly question, and Angela had to stop her sudden trembling.

Feeling unsure, Angela tried to force back the blush that was rising yet again to her face. "I-I… well… you k-know…"

Smiling into her blonde hair, Tim bumped the back of her head with his playfully. "I'm teasing you Angie."

Inwardly Angela gave a mental release of breath. This was not something she was ready to deal with.

"I will admit you're a pretty hot babe, but only when your mouth is shut."

…oOo…

_Sometime later in the World of Samantha…_

"Take off the damn pants Eddie!" Samantha commanded as his kisses continued down the side of her face to base of her jaw and lingered there to leave little red marks that would require makeup cover in the morning.

"So hasty," he breathed and his hot breath made her shiver pleasantly.

Samantha glared up at the man who was hovering on top of her. "I don't like to be teased," she warned the very attractive man, who was much more so when between her legs.

Speaking of, his hand made it's way up her thigh and she let out a breathy moan as he continued to place wet kisses on the column of her neck. "I swear you have the sexiest legs I've ever seen on a woman."

"If you take off the rest of my clothes, I'll show you that I'm the sexiest woman you've ever seen." Sam pushed back on Eddie and flipped their positions, pressing him into the cheap hotel sheets. "Now we'll see about those pants getting off…"

"You might be too much for me to handle babe." Eddie laughed as Sam attempted to remove his shirt or rip it off, whichever was faster.

Sam chose to rip and buttons went flying everywhere. "Eye chiwaha!" Eddie remarked as Sam immediately dipped down and began to lick and kiss the large black question mark tattoo that wrapped around his navel. [2.]

"Hmm…" Sam hummed, stopping her ministrations for just moment. "That looks familiar…"

Eddie chuckled a bit nervously. "Just something stupid I did in college."

Shrugging, Sam returned to kissing the tattoo. "Works for me." Once she was sure that the mark had been sufficiently worshiped she sat up and starting pulling the little red dress over her head.

Eddie let out an appreciative whistle. Luckily, Sam had decided to wear her sexy lingerie tonight. A cute little double set of a red lacy half bra and a pair of matching thong underwear.

"What size dress is that baby, a four?" Eddie asked, running his hands up and down the curves of Sam's waist.

Sam shook her head. "Size five, why?"

"No reason," he grinned as he flipped them back over so he was in the dominant position. "Now we can take off those pants…"

…oOo…

Angela sipped the sour apple vodka she had conned some guy into buying for her. All it had taken was a bat of her eyelashes and he had caved easily… The alcohol had done a great job of dulling her senses into a warm little buzz.

Tim had left her to run to the bathroom.

"Hey sweet thing." A random guy approached Angela, leaning on the bar next to where she was sitting. Typical punk kid who thought he was the sexiest thing since sex.

Angela didn't even spare him a glance keeping her gaze firmly looking elsewhere. She didn't want to get mixed up with some lowlife.

The guy either didn't notice or didn't care. "I think you need to come home with me." Punk guy crooned in a voice he must of thought sexy, one that only annoyed Angela. A dirty fingernail stroked the skin of her belly.

Angela jumped away from his feather touch in disgust. She rubbed the spot as if trying to removed the stain of his touch.

"Don't touch me!"

"Come on baby, you'll love it."

Ocean eyes narrowed, "I'm not your "baby."" A quick lie lashed out before she could stop it, a smug expression on her face." Besides, my boyfriend will be back any time, and he'll kick your ass if he sees you here, so get lost."

She should of known better. For some reason whenever a man was challenged, especially with the challenge of fighting another man, they got really touchy. Must have been a punch to their manly egos that made them such jackasses about it.

The punk guy grabbed her arm roughly, his grip painful on her arm. He pulled her close enough to smell the reek of alcohol on his breath. "Well then, lets just see how tough your little boyfriend is then!"

A black boot kicked the side of the guys head, sending him flying. A sickening thunk was heard as his head impacted with the bar. The punk guy fell unconscious, a large lump appearing on the side of his head, but otherwise no blood or major injury could be seen.

"Jerk off." Tim grumbled, his expression not happy at all. He approached Angela and set his hands on her shoulders. "You okay Angie?"

"_Are you alright?" The person who had kicked the thug asked. It was Robin, Batman's faithful sidekick. _

Angela shook her head, the sudden memory coming to mind for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Angela?" Tim prompted again, raising an eyebrow in inquiry at her.

"I'm fine." She heard herself reply, the memory still running circles in her head. It must have been the alcohol, she decided.

Putting a friendly arm over her shoulders, Tim began to lead her toward the door, picking up the folder of papers on the way out. "I think we've had enough excitement for tonight. Sides you look a little buzzed, lets get you home."

"Okay…"

…oOo…

_A/N: [1.] Is the outfit we like to refer to as emo Riddler. According to Enigma, there was a short series on Riddler where he was in all black and had black lipstick and such lol. The outfit is based off of this outfit._

_[2.] There is a sketch of Eddie in one of Enigmas comics where the Riddler had a large question mark tattoo on his stomach. We added it for funzees._

_Just wanted to say thanks again for all the support, I will try to keep updating a regular intervals. Need to get Anders of my head but he's so persistently cute, I blame him for slow updates : )_


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I am SO SORRY to everyone whose been waiting for an update on this story * bows so deeply she cracks her head on the floor * Enigma and I did NOT expect this story to have ANY popularity at all ! Thank you thank you everyone for your support! It's the reviewers that force me to crawl up from the ashes of a missing muse to force me to write. I hope I don't disappoint anyone!

Thanks especially to: **Pinkqueen, AylaAbbs, Phantoms Lil Waffle, sucker4villains, MadTeaLady. **Your reviews are what drive me to write, thanks so much!

_*Disclaimer* We do own the two OC characters (Samantha and Angela Heart), everything else Batman related is ownership of its creator and DC Comics and does not belong to us :D Thanks for reading!_

…oOo…

Batman Fanfiction

Chapter 5

For Angela, the next day of school couldn't have been more awkward.

Waking Saturday morning, in her own bed with a slight hangover, wrapped in Tim's jacket, and her memory fuzzy on how she had gotten home had been one of the strangest -she blushed like wildfire at the jacket and how it smelled oh so _nice-_ mornings of her life. Sam had been mysteriously missing from the house and Angela, hoping her sister was okay sent her a quick text and proceeded to pretend that everything was completely normal and nothing had happened the night before.

Not that anything _had _happened… she hoped.

"Angela." A soft tenor broke her from her thoughts and the inside of her locker came back into focus, the weekends events disappearing from her minds eye.

Angela turned to face Tim who was casually leaning up against the locker next to hers. _He looks like a boyfriend waiting to escort his girlfriend to class_ she thought vaguely before shaking her head, forcing the random thought away.

"Tim?" She asked softly in reply, her ocean orbs focused on the passive expression on his face.

Tim wasn't watching her though, his gaze was settled somewhere on the long throng of students who were busy pushing each other out of the way to make it to first period on time. "I was just checking up to see how you were doing after Friday… you didn't answer any of my phone calls or messages…"

_Oh, that was because I was to embarrassed about my behavior. I was drinking underage, goading on a seriously dangerous man using you as a fake boyfriend and then thinking that you were somehow related to that Riddler incident at dinner a few weeks ago because my mind just wouldn't shut up about the similarities between you and some really good looking masked vigilante._

That's what Angela wanted to say, but instead she merely shrugged pulling his jacket out of her bag and handing it to him. "M'fine." Pausing briefly Angela lowered her voice to a whisper and looked at the too handsome boy. His gaze shifted as he took his jacket and his own blue eyes caught hers. "Can we… not mention what happened to anyone else please? I sadly do have a rep to uphold, and so do you. Besides, we wouldn't want the girls in school to think that the untouchable Tim Drake could be possibly dating little ol' I'm-spoiled-and-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-class-president do we?"

"Anyone who believes rumors is just gullible Angela." Tim replied readily, his hand settling on her shoulder as if to comfort her. "And as long as we know what's true is what matters right?"

_Robin took Angela's shoulders, "You did good. You adverted the crisis without hurting him too bad."_

Angela blinked suddenly and jerkily pulled away from the boy in front of her in surprise. Why? Why did she keep thinking like this? Was her subconscious trying to tell her something?

Tim's eyes widened ever so slightly as his brow crinkled in confusion. "Are you feeling alright?" His knuckles brushed her cheek, like butterfly wings on her skin and Angela let her eyes flutter shut for just a breath…

Before snapping them back open, her mouth set instantly in false cheer that she hoped was convincing. "I'm great! Sorry about all the mess I made for you on Friday!" Breaking eye contact, Angela buried her head in her locker, pretending to be valiantly searching for something. "Well! I've got to get to Biochem, I'm probably already late!" Stuffing books in her bag, Angela turned as she shut her locker, purposely avoiding looking at the boy who was pretty well surprised with her sudden change of demeanor. "Well I'll see you after school! Student council is taking a group of volunteers to get the school decorated for prom! See you there!"

…oOo…

Samantha's eyes darted from the picture of a middle aged man and his blushing bride and then back to the canvas that was her current focus. The man had paid Samantha a hefty sum of cash to have the picture painted to near life sized by her talented hand. Though Samantha had never had any formal education in art, she felt that if she desired, she could compete with the pros. Art came to her as natural as breathing. The flow of colors, the structure of lines and the pure emotion that one put into artwork was simply breathtaking and Samantha would never be able to find anything to compare.

Well… maybe not anything…

Waking up alone in the dingy motel room hadn't been anything new to Samantha. Not that she got around a lot, but when she did, she preferred a one night stand to some man latching his arm around her waist and proclaiming -with a fist to his chest and a caveman like bellow- that she was his woman.

But this time Samantha found herself missing the warmth of a certain dark haired man who had blown her mind the night before.

Eddie Nigma.

His name hadn't pulled up anything from the internet search engine. Sam leaned back in her chair and wondered again, for what felt like the zillionth time, if it was an alias he had used as his name. Eddie. Sam's gut told her that it was his true first name. But Nigma? Snorting suddenly Sam mentally slapped herself. ? No wonder she couldn't find anything on her mystery partner!

"Excuse me miss." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "But where can I find tri-folds?"

Sam looked up at the customer and jerked a thumb behind her. "Aisle 3. There'll be a bunch of large pieces of paper and different cardboards. It'll be around there."

"Thank you." The man replied before heading off in the direction she had motioned.

Sam smiled and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why did customers feel the need to ask her where things were located when they could just easily walk the aisles or read the giant signs posted over each aisle saying what was located in each row?

Unfortunately, as much as Sam loved art, it wasn't a really well paying job. She had no desire to pursue anything beyond commissions because that almost always required some form of degree and frankly, Sam didn't want to go to school for something she felt she was already well versed in. So instead, Sam worked part time in a small, comfortable art shop and did her actual art on the side.

Another customer approached the desk and Sam raised her head. "Excuse me miss can I ask you a-!" and stopped when her blood ran cold.

Before her was standing her most _favorite_ person in the whole world.

"YOU!" They both proclaimed as Sam jumped to her feet and the Riddler protectively held out his cane.

"What are you doing here!" The Riddle asked, inching away from the desk as if she would leap over it and murder him any second.

"I work here!" Sam replied hotly, her fingers inching toward the bottle of Riddler Repellent that was stuffed in her back pocket. "What are _you _doing here?"

The Riddler adjusted his tie attempting to look as non threatening as possible. "I heard there was an amazing artist here and came to commission something from them!"

Sam paused as a small smirk crept onto her face. "Well. Your looking at her." The Riddle blanched as his jaw dropped. "What could you possibly want done?"

"A dart board."

"Um… a dart board?"

"That's right." The Riddler replied swinging his cane lazily in a loop his gaze focused on something other then the girl who he was sure would annihilate him at any second. "I want a life sized dart board of Batman done, and I'm willing to pay well."

Sam crossed her arms and turned away from the villain. "I don't take money stolen from banks!"

The Riddler huffed, obviously offended. "I will be paying you with money that I have gained legally. I am more then a bank robber madam."

"A grand."

"Er… what?"

Sam turned and faced the Riddler, her palms coming down on the counter with a loud bang. She grinned when she saw him jump just a little. "It'll cost you one thousand dollars. If you want it to be realistic, I can even sculpt you a Batman that will be able to hold the darts and not change the sculpture too much, but that will cost you double. You are also responsible for all materials. I can have it done in a few days or a few weeks depending on which you want."

A small smirk stretched across the Riddler's mouth. "Consider it done my dear…"

…oOo…

A/N: Sorry I know it's short but I really really wanted to at least put up something since everyone has been waiting so patiently! Thank you all again for your support, it means so much to us!


End file.
